(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for controlling a terminal based on recognition of a vehicle drive condition.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The telematics technique can provide various multimedia services to a driver by using vehicle information and a radio communication network, and can also provide active vehicle security and various intellectual services based on it.
The vehicle information is obtainable through an electronic control unit (ECU), it is collected and provided by a vehicle manufacturer through a specific interface so that a telematics module may use vehicle information, and its usage is gradually increasing. In addition, as the circulation of vehicles and the number of mobile phones have increased, the occurrence rate of traffic accidents caused by using a mobile phone during traveling has increased every year and so methods for reducing the rate have been demanded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.